Misery Business
by emmiewritings
Summary: Songfic to Misery Business. Containd HPFD for a short time, but then HPHG. It's a side of Hermione you may not know...and a bit of a battle between Hermione and Fleur


A/N this is my first songfic (much gasping) so I don't exactly know how it will turn out…If you recognize anything (including lyrics) it does not belong to me. This is actually very…mean at points. I'm not even a Harry/Hermione shipper!

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.**

Hermione smiled to herself. She was his, really his. Sure, Fleur had tried, but trying wasn't good enough. Here she was, living proof. His fiancée. She laughed softly to herself, alone in her bedroom. She really was good enough. Examining the ring, Hermione allowed herself a minute to recall what exactly had happened.

**  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.**

That fateful day when _she_ had arrived. All eyes had gone to her, of course. It was so predictable. Hermione hadn't needed Ron's gasp; hadn't needed to look around to know where Harry's eyes had gone. The venom had pulsed through her veins; Hermione distinctly remembered her eyes narrowing.

**  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
**

When he had appeared out of the water and she just took him over…sure, it had seemed like a gratitude kiss for saving her sister to most, but Hermione had not missed the smug look on Fleur's face. Hermione had known, even then, that what she herself had looked like at the Yule Ball was long forgotten.

**  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**

Well wasn't _that _an awkward conversation. But how else could it be when you tell one of your best friend's you love him? His mouth…opened in a perfect 'o', hastily wiping tear stained cheeks from the break up. The moment he had admitted he liked her to…a small smile had etched on her face, imagining the part-veela's reaction.

**  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
**

Nothing was unreachable for Hermione then. A smile carved onto her face, the perfect hand always in hers. A kiss on the lips to pass the time. But even then, Hermione did not let new love sidetrack her. She had not been deaf to the whispers in the hall, could not ignore the threats from the Beauxbatons champion. But nothing could bother her with one Harry Potter at her side. 

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.  


Glaring looks, death threats…it did make some guilt appear. But why, really, should she feel guilty? For taking Harry? Why? He was rightfully hers. He was heads over heels for her, without the help of a love potion. However, Hermione considered using the amounts she had stored on a certain blonde. Would she ever give up?

**  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

She had given her beauty an edge. When Easter break had ended, Fleur had returned with highlights, glossier lips, less clothing. How could she have thought it would have done her any good? Was Harry supposed to be attracted to whores? Did she really think he had no dignity? It was just a quick stare at her anyways…just a glance. His fork was going to miss his mouth anyways…right?

**  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
**

Well its not like Hermione was going to just let Fleur flirt all over her boy. She just wasn't that girl. However, she didn't have to resort to beauty and looks. Why bother, when Harry loved her for her? A touch of extra flirting when he was around, a hint of dependency. That had gotten Fleur off her back.

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like ****it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

Many couples had gotten together. Many girls, disappearing for a weekend, mysteriously returning with glamorous hair, glossed lips. Hermione wasn't fooled; they were the same girls they had always been. Just a touch shallower, a touch more flirtatious. A touch more like Fleur. What they wanted. To bad they didn't know what a failure their icon really was.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  


Hermione resisted the urge to cheer when Fleur's scream was heard during the third task. Im a moment, she was glad she had as Fleur came back, looking thoroughly bedraggled. Roger Davis had headed over to his girlfriend in a frenzy, but Fleur's answering smile did not reach her eyes. Hermione would have known exactly who she was thinking of without the blonde locking eyes with her. The sadness in them…but what could Hermione have done? She wasn't in charge of Harry's emotions; it wasn't her fault Fleur passed him up. But still…the emotion in her eyes sent chills through Hermione, and the answering nightmares plagued her for weeks.**  
****  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.  
**

Winning the tournament, defeating Voldemort, dealing with multiple deaths, finishing school…Hermione was proud to say she had been their through all that, alongside Harry. Granted, Fleur had been in the fight too, had seen Harry on the last day of school, but Hermione grinned as Harry didn't even looked dazed when she kissed him. His fingers stayed wrapped around Hermione's as if he was protecting her. If only he knew how she had been protecting him.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  


In the end, Fleur must have known she didn't stand a chance. She was dealing with _Hermione Granger_, soon to be Potter. Hermione had won. Nothing, not even accidentally-running-in-to-Harry-at-odd-places or flirtatious moves could sway him. Hermione had won, and she gladly accepted her prize, a job well done.

**  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.**

A/N: gosh that was weird to write. Tell me how you like it, please!


End file.
